


what's wrong with being confident?

by rosecolouredjosh



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:55:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21882604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosecolouredjosh/pseuds/rosecolouredjosh
Summary: Phil bought a suit for the Star Wars premiere and is feeling a bit confident.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 8
Kudos: 41





	what's wrong with being confident?

“You would look really good in this one,” Dan says peeking over Phil's shoulder to look at the screen and reaching out in front of him so Phil could get the tea he was holding.

Phil was sitting on the couch, notebook in his lap and about eighty tabs open in the browser. Earlier, he and Dan were trying to find new suits for the Star Wars premiere. Dan being always so exact about what he wanted, found the perfect suit in just half an hour of searching. Phil, however, wasn't that exact about fashion so it was taking him a little longer.

After a while, Dan got up saying he was going to make tea while Phil tried to make up his mind.

The main point of the night was not about being elegant, he wasn't looking for that. He just needed a nice enough suit for the 15 minutes he would be at the Red Carpet, taking pictures and talking to his friends before they were allowed into the cinema.

And that's how he ended up stumbling upon one of Topman's suits.

What can he say? He likes Topman.

The suit was not one of the most expensive or even the most flashy he ever bought, it was as simple as a $200 suit would go. A purple suit with metallic details that gave the impression that the clothing was more complex than it actually was.

Dan had said that because Phil had been looking at that suit for probably about 10 minutes. It wasn't because he was unsure whether it was the one that he wanted or not, but because he really liked this one and couldn't help but imagine how good he would look in that suit.

"Yeah, I think so too," Phil says.

So he takes the tea from Dan's hands and buys the suit.

—

When it arrives, Phil puts it on just to make sure the size is right, he doesn't bother to dress up completely just to get an idea of what it would look like on premiere day, the only thing he needs to know right now is if the suit fits.

But when he looks in the mirror, he takes a double take.

He looks _good_.

He looks really fucking good.

Of course, he’s not all dressed up. The shirt underneath the blazer is his Friends one, he's wearing glasses and his quiff is not perfectly straight, the ends of his hair are actually pointing everywhere.

But still, he looks good. And he feels good.

He feels kinda embarrassed, he figured he would look good in that suit but didn't think he would feel so... well, intense about it.

He turns a little in front of the mirror to look at the back and.. _fuck_.

Phil might be the biggest narcissist man alive.

His cheeks turn a shade darker of pink. He’s blushing at himself.

“What the fuck,” he thinks.

He's glad Dan is not home right now because he can't help but let a little giggle escape while looking at himself and he knows that if Dan were there he would never stop teasing him for it.

He takes off his suit, folds it up and puts it away. He can't wait for the premiere.

—

“Fuck,” is the first thing Dan says when he sees Phil dressed up.

Phil stands in front of the mirror, puts his hands in his pockets, smiles and keeps looking at Dan standing behind him.

“Well,” Phil says teasingly, “do you like it?”

“Of course I like it, you idiot.” Dan walks closer to him and looks at him through the mirror as well. "You could've at least warned me that the suit had fitted you this well, I would've bought.. I don't know, a pair of heels maybe, to compete with this." He says joking but with his face still surprised.

“Shut up,” Phil says laughing and messing with his freshly cut hair.

“You smug bastard, you're even doing that thing where you run your fingers through your own hair. You know you look good.” Dan says as he steps closer smiling as well and wrapping his arms around Phil.

Phil's tongue pokes out between his teeth as he keeps giggling, “Yeah, okay,” he rests his hands on Dan's arms, “but aren't you glad that your boyfriend is feeling confident?”

“You're just stealing my show, Lester.” Dan jokes and gives a kiss where Phil's neck is peeking out of the suit, “I'm glad that this is mine, though. It's really nice.” He says as he releases Phil and steps back to slap his ass.

"Hey!" Phil finally turns his body towards Dan and covers his own ass, pouting and says, "Abuse."

Dan laughs fondly at him, looks down at his phone and says, “Alright princess, stop dating yourself in the mirror and finish getting ready, I’m calling our Uber.” He lifts his phone to show Phil the app is already open and then turns to leave the bedroom.

Phil looks in the mirror again with the traces of a smile still on his face, just to admire a little more.

Yeah, he looks really good and, well, he can't blame Dan.

It is a nice ass.

**Author's Note:**

> please tell me if there's any mistakes.  
> yes, i'm a phillie and what about it


End file.
